What He Did While He Was Gone
by WinxClub63
Summary: [POST SEASON 7] The Winx and The Specialists are joining Bloom and Sky in Eraklyon, as they're getting prepared for their wedding. There, they meet Brandon's 18-years-old sister, Daisy. She's great and everything, but once her brother and everyone will hear who's her boyfriend in the past 6 months, things will be messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well, it has been a while since I wrote any Winx Club fanfic, and now the inspirtation just hit me. If this chapter will get any reviews/favorites/followers, I might continue it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Life was great, if you asked Brandon.

He was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the whole magical dimension, who was also the princess of Solaria and he was best friends with the prince of Eraklyon. Life couldn't get any better.

But if asked Musa the same question, she will say the complete opposite.

Riven and her broke up last year, this time for the longest time they ever broke up. You know, they were always on-and-off, but this time it looked like this is now for good. They would probably won't get back together. He told her that he's going on a journey, to get better and change – which was true, since once in while he would write his friends a letter, saying how he was doing – but it didn't mean that he didn't find a new girl and fell in love with her. This thought made Musa very suspicious, especially that he hadn't written to them in a long while.

And guess what? She was right.

* * *

The Winx and The Specialists were getting ready to go to Eraklyon. Bloom and Sky's wedding drew closer, just two weeks, so they asked from all of their friends to join them there already. They were going to meet Sky's parents, Bloom's parents (both from Domino and Earth) and also – Brandon's parents. They were both ministers in Erendor's kingdom, therefore they lived in the castle. But Brandon was excited about one thing – he was going to meet his baby sister after a very long time! His little sister, Daisy, was almost 18, and he barely got to see her in the past couple of years.

"I can't wait to see her!" he told his friends, as they all carried their luggage to the ship.

"Do you think she got taller? Oh, oh, do you think she still sings?" he asked.

"Brandon!" they all yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but you guys know it has been a very long time since I've seen my sister, I really missed her," he said as he sat down in his seat.

"Relax, Brandon, I'm sure she hasn't change," Stella came from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait, Brandon, did you say that she sings?" Musa asked.

"Oh, yeah, she loves to sing! In fact, I think you could learn from her a thing or two," he told her.

Everybody were silenced.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Hey, you may be the fairy of music, but seriously, my little sister can kick your ass!" he told her.

"We'll see about that," she smirked.

"Uh, actually Musa, he's right... The last Brandon and I visited his parents in Eraklyon, she was singing Ariana Grande's 'Daydreamin' while we were sitting in a restaurant, and I swear the whole street stopped to listen to her, then asked for more!" Stella told her.

"Again, we'll see about that!"

"Ok, I think we're ready to go!" Sky said, and everyone buckled up.

* * *

A few hours later, they landed outside the Eraklyon castle.

Daisy was sitting in the big balcony, just enjoying the fresh air when she saw the ship. She eagerly rushed downstairs, passing by her parents and other workers.

"Daisy, what's going on?" her mother, Marilyn asked.

"BRANDON AND SKY ARE HERE!" she told her, and Marilyn joined her.

Don't get it wrong, Daisy was excited to meet her brother Brandon, but she also considered Sky as her brother too, since she grew up with him, and he was like another brother for her.

The group entered the gates, and Brandon could barely make the first step before Daisy knocked him over.

"BRANDON!" she knocked him to the ground.

"DAISY!" he (and everyone else) laughed, then sat up.

"Look at you, Dais, you've really grown in the past two years!" he laughed.

"No, I didn't! You're imagining things!" she told him, and helped him to stand up.

"Hey, what about you're blonde brother, don't I deserve a hug too?" Sky joked.

"Oh, of course you do!" she smiled and hugged him.

When he released her from the hug he looked at her better.

"Wow, I think Brandon is right, you really have grown since the last time!" he said.

"Oh, stop it you two," she said.

"Oh, Brandon!" his mother came and hugged him.

"Hey, mom!" he hugged her back.

"Oh, and Stella!" Marilyn hugged her future-daughter-in-law.

"Hello, Marilyn! Good to see you again," Stella hugged her back.

"Well, everyone, as you guessed, these are my mother Marilyn, and my little sister Daisy. Mom, Daisy, this is everybody," Brandon said.

"Come on, let's go inside," Marilyn suggested.

* * *

While Brandon, Stella, Sky and Bloom went to meet Sky's parents and Brandon's father, the rest went to discover the castle by themselves.

They found the dining room, the kitchen (by accident, thanks to Tecna), the library – and at last, they found the music hall, where they kept all of the musical instruments of the royal orchestra.

That's when they heard a piano playing in there.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Musa asked as she got closer to the door to listen.

The group came closer to hear.

"Oh, yeah... Somebody must be practicing the piano there," Layla said.

"Wait, wait. They are singing too!" Flora added.

Musa slowly opened the door, and couldn't believe her eyes and her ears – this was Daisy.

When she was done playing, everybody applauded her. Well, everybody except for Musa – who, for the first time in her life, couldn't believe that somebody could sing better than her.

Daisy almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the clapping behind.

"Oh, hey..." she turned her brother's friends.

"Daisy, that was amazing!" Flora said.

"Yeah, I mean, Brandon told us that you can sing, but we didn't think that you were _that_ amazing," Nex said.

"Wow, thanks..." Daisy blushed.

Then she noticed Musa standing still and quiet.

"Wait, you're Musa, right? The fairy of music?" Daisy turned to her.

"Um, yeah..." the fairy said quietly.

"Well, what did you think? I could really use your opinion," Daisy's eyes sparkled as she waited for an answer.

On one hand, Musa really wanted to lie to her, since she was jealous, but on the other hand – she couldn't do that to her.

"You were really wonderful," Musa said and smiled.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You have no idea how much your opinion means to me," Daisy ran and hugged her.

* * *

Right before dinner, Daisy got a phone call from her boyfriend.

"Hey, captain, what's up?" she laughed.

He told her he was alright, and that he's on his way back to the city.

"That's great, captain," she told him. Captain was a nickname they both liked, especially since he didn't like all those "lovey-dovey" names like "Sweetie", "Honey", etc.

"What? To stop by the castle?!" she freaked out.

"That wouldn't be a great idea, since all of your friends are here... Including you _ex_ ," she told him.

He asked how was she, and how did they get along today.

"She's so sweet and lovely! I really like her, but she's gonna hate me for sure when she'll hear about us," she said.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Miss Daisy, everybody are waiting just for you in the dining room for dinner," the servant who stood at the door told her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming," she said.

"Talk to you later, captain," she told her boyfriend, hung up her phone and went down stairs, with the servant after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yaaaaay, chapter 2 is here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

At dinner, Daisy remained quiet. She didn't want them to ask anything about her boyfriend. But unfortunately, it happened.

"So Dais... How school is going?" Sky asked.

"Good, I guess... Still in the head of the class," she laughed.

"Oh, that's great to hear," Sky said.

"And what about your love life?" Brandon teased her, and she chocked on her food.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked, making Brandon laugh even harder.

"Relax, I'm just teasing!" he laughed.

"But seriously, do you see anyone?" he asked seriously.

"Brandon!" she got mad.

"What, I just want to know if there's some guy that I need to kick his ass as a warning," he said, making everybody laugh – except for Sky's parents, who glared at him.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

* * *

Before she went to sleep, Daisy texted her boyfriend.

Daisy: _My brother was almost onto us!_

Captain: _What?! What did he say?_

Daisy: _Nothing, he just asked if I was dating anyone and I said no, but it really freaked me out..._

Captain: _Well, that's safe enough... Speaking of safe, how about you'll come to my place tomorrow? XD_

Daisy: _Seriously? -_-_

Captain: _C'mon, I'm just teasing! But I really have missed you... Being in Linphea again made me remember our first meeting there..._

Daisy: _Stop it, please! Look, when it will be safe enough, I'll come to visit you this week, I promise._

Captain: Really promise?

Daisy: _YES! Now go to sleep :*_

* * *

 _The next morning –_

Everybody woke up to the nice sound of the singing birds. Except for Daisy – she woke up the sound of her alarm, since she needed to go to school.

"Damn... Why can't I stay in bed like the others today?" she thought out loud.

She got dressed when she got a text from him.

Captain: _Hey, good morning! How about you'll come after school?_

Daisy: _First of all, it's morning and I'm tired as hell, so it's not a good morning. Second, it will be dangerous because your friends might know about it. I'll call you later from my school, ok?_

Captain: _K. Be safe xx_

Daisy went to have breakfast and then got off to school.

* * *

In the first recess, she called him, making sure that nobody listened or watched.

"Hey, captain..." she said.

"Hey, Dais," he said on the other side.

"Look, I've missed you so much, but trust me when I say it's not safe for you yet," she told her.

"No, I get it... But I really have missed you, you know..." he told her.

"I know... I missed you too..." she said.

"Look, I'll try to find a way to come to you, but it's not gonna happen today," she told him.

"I know, I get it. Well, how everybody else are doing?" he changed the subject.

"They are all good. You know why they're here, right?"

"Yeah... Bloom and Sky's wedding. It's about time that will happen!" he laughed.

"I know, right?" she laughed as well.

That's when the school bell rang, so she had hung up the phone.

* * *

Back at the palace, the Winx and the Specialists were enjoying the fresh air in the garden.

"Ah, that's just such a beautiful day!" Layla said.

"I know, right? It feels like it's the perfect day for..." Brandon said.

"For..?" Sky asked.

"For anything!" Brandon said, making everybody laugh.

'I wonder what Riven is doing right now...' Musa thought to herself.

And as if on a cue, Bloom said, "Hey, do you think that we should find out where Riven is? I mean, he's still our friend, after all."

"Yeah, that would be nice to invite him to the wedding..." Sky nodded.

"Hey, guys!" they all heard from behind them.

"Hi, Daisy!" they all said at once.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked and sat next to her brother on the grass.

"Oh, Bloom and Sky were just thinking if they should try to track down our friend Riven so they can invite him to the wedding," her future-sister-in-law, Stella said.

Daisy's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Well, I can do this for you, if you want," she suggested Bloom and Sky.

"What? How?" Sky laugh.

"Trust me, I have my own connections," she said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a backpack on her back, Daisy knocked on the door of a small house in the city of Eraklyon. She didn't have to wait long, as the door quickly opened and a hand dragged her in, then the door was closed.

"It's about time you'll come!" her boyfriend said as he leaned on the door with his hand and kissed Daisy on the lips, then on her neck, which tickled her.

"Oh, _Riven_ , stop it!" she giggled as she still leaned on the door too.

"What? After being the whole week alone in Linphea I really needed you! I'm a man, you know..." Riven laughed and kissed her again on the lips, and this time she gave in.

He dragged her to his bedroom, and you can just guess what happened in there.

"Now seriously Captain, we need to talk," she said and sat up in his bed, the blanket covering her body from her bra below.

"About what..?" he worriedly asked. For the first time in his life, Riven was afraid that a girl will dump him, because he truly loved Daisy.

"Relax, it's not what you think! I just came up with a plan of how we can tell your friends and ex-girlfriend about us..." she told him, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, then, how?"

"Well, you friends earlier talked about inviting you to the wedding, so I suggested that I will invite you, and we will tell them at the wedding. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that... I'll probably gonna miss your visits here because your brother will probably kick one of our asses," Riven said, making her laugh.

"Look, so what if I'm 18 and you're 23? We love each other, don't we? And also we're dating for 6 months already. So if my parents already accepted that, then he will has too," she said and held his hand.

"You're right..." he smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

Riven definitely admitted that – he never loved Musa the way he loves Daisy. He knew that he's going to marry her someday. While Musa and he shared the same attitude and personality, Daisy was the opposite of him, more feminine and gentle, and she could really listen to him for hours. She was always all ears for him, and he did the same for her.

It didn't bother them that much that she was a high school senior, they just didn't talk much about her school issues, and if they did, they laughed about the situation. He really wished now they would go out to the city and hang out like they usually do, but he knew that could be risky if anyone from the Eraklyon castle saw them together at this time. He will have to wait until the wedding of Bloom and Sky.

* * *

After spending the whole day (and night) with Riven, she had to leave him in the morning.

"No, don't go!" he begged her, half-asleep.

"No, stop it! I really have to go to school, and Brandon and the rest of your friends are thinking that my friend and I are already getting ready to school after I 'went for a sleepover'," she told him as she put on her other shoe.

"Well, they are just _thinking_ that's what you doing, so why can't you stay? They wouldn't know!" he tried to pull her back to bed.

"Seriously, stop it! I really have to go, but I'll text you later, ok?" she kissed him and left to school.

* * *

Later that day, when she came home, to the castle, she met the gang at the front garden, where the wedding should be held.

"Hello, everybody," she greeted them.

"Hey, little sis, how was your sleepover at Sabrina last night?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful! We had so much fun together," she told him. But oh, if he only knew how _wonderful_ it was, and how much _fun_ she had.

"Oh, and I talked to Riven, he said he will come to the wedding!" she told them.

Musa's eyes lit up in a second.

"Really?!" Bloom and Sky were shocked as well.

"Yeah."

"Did... Did he say something about us?" Musa asked.

Daisy knew exactly why she asked.

"Yeah, he said that he's really excited to see you all again," Daisy said, and could see the disappointment on Musa's face.

"Say, how did you even found him and made a contact with him?" Brandon threw his head back so he could see her.

"Ohhh, that's a surprise..." she whispered and went inside the castle.

* * *

At dinner, Daisy ate a little bit more than usual, but she and her mother guessed it was because she was about to have her period, you know, hormones and stuff.

Little did they know what was really going on in Daisy's body...

But neither of them really minded that, and before she went to sleep, Daisy called Riven.

"Hey, cappy!" she called him. He didn't like that, and she knew it.

"Stop calling me like that! What do you want?" he asked.

"Just wishing you a good night, and telling you that I told you friends today that you were coming," she said.

"And? What did they say?" he asked.

"Well, Musa asked if you said something about them..." she said.

"What did you tell them?"

"That you said that you are excited to meet them again. And Brandon asked how I even managed to get to you, so I said it's a surprise," Daisy told him.

"Great. Hey, how about we'll go to the movies this weekend? They don't need to know, just tell them that you're with Sabrina again," Riven suggested.

"I'll think about it," she told him.

"Oh, alright... Well, goodnight, my Daisy..."

"Goodnight, my captain..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Oh my god, I finally managed to upload this chapter! I've been trying to upload it for a few days, but it always said "Error File Upload" or something... Anyway, I really hope you'll like this chapter, it has been a very long time that I wrote a WC fanfic, so I'm really afraid of the reviews for this story XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Wedding day.

The whole Eraklyon castle was getting prepared for Prince Sky's wedding with Princess Bloom from Domino.

The Winx were all dressed up in their dresses, while the boys tried to keep their suits clean.

Daisy wore her new pretty, fluffy, bright pink dress that her mother bought her for the wedding. Some people would say she looks like a Brunette Barbie in that dress, but she liked it. She felt like a princess herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought about Riven. Not only if he would like the dress, but also how he would react when she will tell him that she's carrying his child.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," she said out loud as she laid her hands on her stomach. She couldn't think about it too much today, she had other things to deal with. Like, to tell everyone she's dating Riven.

She heard a very soft knock on the door.

"Daisy?" he mother popped her head from behind the door.

"Oh, yes, mom."

"My, look at you! You're so beautiful! I'm sure Riven will like it," Marilyn winked at her.

"Mom, don't remind me, please!" Daisy rolled her eyes and turned her back to her mother.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Don't worry, it will be fine," Marilyn told her.

'You don't say,' Daisy thought to herself.

* * *

Daisy took advantage that everyone were busy with the wedding and decided to pay a visit at the royal doctor's office. He was the only one who knew her little secret. But on her way there she met Stella.

"Hey Daisy!" the blonde girl jumped in front of her.

"Oh, h-hey Stella!" Daisy tried to smile.

"Wow, look at you! You're just stunning!" Stella said amazed.

"Thank you, Stella. You look amazing yourself," Daisy complimented her back.

"Why thank you as well," Stella laughed.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere," Daisy smiled and tried to go, but Stella stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Wait, I need to tell you something, more like asking you," Stella grabbed her arm.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Daisy asked.

"Well, looking at Bloom's wedding right now made me think, and you know that me and your brother are engaged, so... Since I am Bloom's maid of honor, she'll probably be mine, but I was wondering if you could be my other bride maid," Stella smiled sweetly.

"Why, Stella, of course! I'd be honored, thank you!" Daisy almost teared up.

"Yay!" Stella hugged her, "now I think I'll go back to see how Bloom is doing, bye!" and she took off.

Daisy let out a sigh of relief and took off as well to the doctor's office.

* * *

Arriving to the doctor, she immediately sat next to his desk.

"Daisy, what a surprise!" the doctor said.

"Really, Dr. Carson? Really?" she raised her eyebrow at him, and he laughed.

"What can I help you with?" Dr. Carson asked.

"I need something that will help not to throw up tonight at the wedding. Seriously, these nauseas are getting worse every day!" Daisy told him.

"Sure, let me see..." he said and looked through his shelves.

"Ah, there you go!" he gave her a little bottle full of pills.

"It's an herbal remedy. Once you start to feel nauseas, take two of these and you'll be fine for the rest of the night."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Carson!" she said and stood up to leave.

"You're welcome. By the way, when are you going to tell your parents about this?" he asked as she stopped by the door.

"Not today, that's for sure. Bye-bye!" she said and left.

* * *

The guests began to arrive, and there were so many familiar faces – Roxy, Lucy and Mirta, Selena, and of course the teachers from Alfea and The Red Fountain.

But Musa was looking for just one person – Riven. She really hoped she could get back together with him, but she didn't know that Brandon's little sister had other plans.

Musa, Tecna, Timmy, Nex, Layla, Flora and Helia were out in the garden to receive the guests but especially to greet Riven.

"Do you see him yet?" Musa asked nervously.

"No, but don't worry, Daisy said he will come," Flora lied a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Speaking of that, how does she even know him? Did she said anything about how she talked to him?" Nex asked doubtfully.

"No, but I guess we will find out tonight," Layla told him.

Then they all turned towards the gate at once. Riven did arrive!

"RIVEN!" they cheered at once.

"Hi everybody!" he smiled at them.

"Riven, man, we missed you so much!" Nex hugged him.

"Yeah, we all did..." Musa looked at him and blushed. She hoped he would say something to her. But Daisy ruined all that.

"Hey, Captain, you finally came!" Daisy rushed down the stairs at the door of the palace.

"Hey! Wow, you look wonderful, my flower," he hugged her and the two kissed. Right in front of everyone.

Musa was crushed. _My flower?!_ That sounds like something Helia would say to Flora!

"What?!" the gang screamed in union.

"Well, yeah, um... Riven and I are dating," Daisy said with half-smile on her face, as she wrapped one arm around Riven.

"Riven? Is that true..?" Musa asked.

"Yes. We met 6 months ago in Linphea and since then I stayed in Eraklyon," he told them.

Musa didn't say anything. She just cried and ran away.

"Riven! How, you- This is wrong for so many reasons!" Helia told him.

"Yeah, first, this Brandon's little sister," Layla said and Daisy rolled her eyes, "he will kick your ass once he finds out."

"Brandon isn't a problem for me, what else you got?" Riven told her unimpressed.

"Uh, hello, Musa?! She was your girlfriend for 6 years! Doesn't that mean something to you? Because just so you know, 6 years is way more than 6 month," Layla yelled at him.

"Well, what can I say, I've changed! Daisy is the exact opposite of Musa and I'm truly happy with her, way more than I was in my on-and-off relationship with Musa for freaking six years! So shut up and deal with it, ok?" he yelled back and grabbed Daisy with him to find places to sit.

* * *

The ceremony began, and first to walk down the aisle after Sky, were Brandon and Stella. And of course, the first thing Brandon saw, but couldn't do anything about it, was Riven hugging his little sister, and it got him really mad.

"Did you see that?" he whispered to Stella.

"Yes, but it's not the time now!" she whispered back.

Brandon asked Sky the same question when he finally stood next to him, while Daphne and Thoren walked down the aisle. Sky said he didn't, so Brandon just nodded with his head towards Riven and Daisy's direction. Sky's jaw dropped, but it was just in the correct time when Bloom walked down the aisle, with the whole family – Marion and Oritel on one side, and Mike and Vanessa on her other side.

* * *

" _My little sister?!_ Are you freaking kidding me?!" Brandon yelled at Riven once the ceremony was over.

"Yeah, well, I love her, do you have a problem with that?!" Riven yelled back, and Daisy tried to hold them both.

"Guys, please, stop it!" she begged them. Luckily, Brandon's parents held Riven, and the friends held Brandon.

"Look, Brandon, Riven and I are really in love, for the past six months. And we never hurt each other, not even once. Mom and Dad already accepted that, why can't you?" Daisy told him in a soft, gentle voice.

"Alright," Brandon sighed, "but if I'll see you tonight doing something to my sister against her will, I swear I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I'll never do something like that. I promise," Riven told him quietly and looked at him straight into his eyes. Brandon and the gang never saw him this calm and not sarcastic. Maybe he did change.

* * *

At the party, the pills that Dr. Carson gave her were very useful. She took the chicken plate, but the other plate was fish. She never liked fish, but thanks to her pregnancy, she almost threw up on the waiter. Luckily, she saw the plates from afar so she took the pills right on time, when nobody was looking.

But she still didn't feel well, so she went out from the ball room to the back garden, right outside of it. She sat on the fountain to get some fresh air.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," Riven said and raised her head by her chin.

"Oh boy, you look so pale! Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Not really..." she replied, lowering her head again.

"Do you want me to call the royal doctor?" Riven suggested.

"No, he already knows what I have. But I think that you should know," she told him, not realizing that Musa was standing and the door that leads to the garden and listened.

"Well, what is it? You're scaring me, Dais," he took her hands in his.

Daisy took a deep breath before she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, in case you never read any of my LazyTown fanfics - I'm kind of obssesed with writing (and reading) pregnancy fanfics. I don't know, I just like them. So yeah, I should've guessed that this one will also end as one XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Riven couldn't believe his ears, and so did Musa, who rushed back inside.

"P-Pregnant?"

Daisy nodded.

"Look, I'll understand if you will not want to be a part of it, but you're the only one who knows except for Dr. Carson, so please don't ruin it and tell anyone else!" Daisy begged him.

"No, I won't... I just don't know how I'm feeling about this right now..." He said, sitting down on the fountain.

"Look, how about we'll forget this for now, and we'll go back in and at least try to have fun?" she suggested. He sighed and the two went in, just to meet everybody's shocked faces – and Musa and Brandon's angry faces.

"What now?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Is it true what Musa just told us?" Brandon asked.

"And what did she tell you?" Daisy asked, and he lowered a little to her.

"That you are having Riven's baby!" he whispered, but loud enough so Riven could hear it too.

Daisy's eyes grew wider as she looked up at Musa, who grinned evilly. Then she just took off as fast as she could from the place, with Riven chasing after her.

"Brandon, is everything ok with Daisy?" Marilyn asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She will tell you later," Brandon said and went back to his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Daisy's room –

"That's it, I'm doomed!" she cried.

"Hey, you're not doomed! I'm here with you, ok?" Riven hugged her.

"No, Riven, you don't understand!" she said through her tears, "if the king and the queen will find out, they will kick me out of the castle!"

"What? Why?!"

"Because that would be a shame for the kingdom! My parents have executive positions in the kingdom, and if the king and the queen will know that their teenage daughter got herself unintentionally pregnant with you, they will kick me out before the whole kingdom will know!" she told him.

"Then maybe I should start making some room for your stuff as soon as I can," he told her as he caressed her bare leg which was on his lap.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Yeah, you don't expect me to leave you and my child on the street, do you?" he smiled at her.

"Really? You're gonna do it?" she smiled at him back.

"Yes. I guess we'll just... going to be a family," he told her, making her feel better.

* * *

A couple of hours later, while the party was still on, Marilyn was still worried about Daisy, so she decided to check how she is. She went to Daisy's room and knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Daisy? Daisy, honey, are you alright?" she asked, but there was no answer.

She decided to just enter the room, so she slowly opened the door. She could see kind of weird light in the fully dark room. Apparently, Riven and Daisy fell asleep spooning with the TV on.

Marilyn just smiled and shook her head, then she took the blanket and covered them both and lowered the volume of the TV. Before going out, she noticed that Daisy's purse she used for the party was open and things were falling out, so she decided to put everything back – a tissue package, a lip stick, her phone, and... "What is that?" she asked herself as she picked up the round box of pills. She looked at the label to see what they included and what they were for.

"...Migraines, stomach aches and headaches. Recommended for pregnant women," she read. Was her daughter pregnant? She had to know. And who else could know except for Dr. Carson.

She went down the hall to his office and knocked madly on his door until he opened.

"My, hello Miss Marilyn! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You can tell me why you gave my daughter these pills, for a start!" she yelled at him.

"Woah, sit down first... Look, I promised Daisy I won't tell anyone until she tells you," he told her, but she didn't mind.

"Look, just answer with yes or no – is my daughter, Daisy, pregnant?" she leaned very close.

"...Yes," he confessed.

"Oh... Oh my god... Oh my god, she will be kicked out from the palace," Marilyn sank into her chair.

* * *

 **Author's note: Short chapter, I know, but I started to write it and wanted to end with it on the same day, so... Don't forget to review! More drama to come in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

All Daisy could hear from behind the big doors of the throne room was Sky's father fighting with her parents, who begged him and his wife to let her stay in the castle. But 'NO!' was their final answer. Now she had to pack _everything_ and move in with Riven. Knowing it will be the end of their conversation, Daisy already rushed upstairs to her room to start and pack her things.

* * *

Angrily packing all her stuff into boxes and suitcases, Daisy heard a knock on her door. Wiping her tears, she went to open the door.

"I hope you're happy," Daisy told Musa, then turned back around to pack her things.

"Way too happy, to be honest," Musa smirked.

"Good to know. At least I'm not being thrown to the street as you might think, so I guess I'm also happy," Daisy told her.

Musa stopped smiling at once. "What do you mean? Where are you going then?"

"I'm moving with Riven, of course," Daisy simply said.

"What?" Musa asked in disbelief and Daisy just nodded.

" _You're_ going to move in with _my_ Riven? How's that even possible? _I_ couldn't stand him for a full year," Musa said and took a step into the room.

Daisy stood up and pushed her back to the doorway.

"Look, I don't know what _your_ Riven was like. Maybe he was grumpy, anti-social, and you couldn't stand him because you never really connected. But _my_ Riven... _My_ Riven is the sweetest, funniest and most romantic man I've ever met. So probably there's a reason why both of us know different Rivens," Daisy told her.

"I see..." Musa blushed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my baby and I need to keep on packing, so..." Daisy told Musa and turned back into her room.

"Wait!" Musa stopped her, "I do have one last question."

"Ok, what?"

"What about your school? You can't go there while you're pregnant," Musa said, and Daisy laughed slightly.

"Why do you care?" Daisy asked.

"No reason, I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm graduating high school in three and a half months. Therefore, I will be three and a half months pregnant. And therefore, nobody will notice," Daisy explained.

"Ok, then. I got my explanations, and I will go now," Musa said and left.

Daisy leaned on her bed and let out a big sigh of relief.

"I actually think this is not the end of it," she shook her head at the slightly opened door.

* * *

Riven came to the Eraklyon castle to see Daisy and help her packing. On his way to her room he ran into Brandon and Stella.

"You know, I thought you loved your sister," Riven said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Instead of being by her side, you rather see her being thrown out. I don't care if you're mad at me and if you will never accept me as your sister's boyfriend... But this is about your little sister having a baby and you should be by her side," Riven said and left.

Once he was out of sight, Brandon let out a sigh.

"Is it just me, or that Riven is right?" Stella said to her fiancé.

"I don't know..." Brandon said and the two kept on walking down the hall.

Riven arrived to Daisy's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Me!"

"Oh, come on in, the door is open!" she said.

Riven came in to see the room in a big mess.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes please!" she cried.

He laughed and started to help her fold some of her clothes, as she took all of her textbooks and notebooks and packed them in a box.

"Riven, look... I know that you're working, and we will get support from my parents, but... Are you really sure you want to do this? Because it means a very big economic expense," Daisy told him and sat on her bed.

"Oh Dais... I know exactly what it means!" he said and sat next to her, "It means restless nights and days, crying all the time, diapers changing... But it also means we're going to have our first child together and we will be a family. And I've never thought I'd say that, but that's what I want. You've softened me, and made me realize that I want a family. I've never had a proper family as you know, so... I don't want to mess it up as well."

Daisy looked up at him and smiled.

"But you know, I'm still doubting..." she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm still doubting that all my stuff will fit in your house!" she laughed and he laughed too.

* * *

"Well, I think that's everything," Riven said.

"Yeah, it looks like... Ugh, I can't believe I have to leave this place..." Daisy sighed.

"You literally grew up here all your life?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Then I really hope we could get along living together, because you know my house is like 10 times smaller than this place!" Riven laughed.

"I know, but we will get along with this, I promise," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and the two kissed.

"Ehm..." they heard from behind them. It was Leonard, Brandon and Daisy's father.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid, Riven, that you will have to go now. Tomorrow all of Daisy's stuff will be brought to your house," Leonard said and Riven nodded.

"Alright. Then I will go now... I'll see you tomorrow," Riven said and kissed her on the cheek, then left the place.

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but you know that the queen and the king have really strict rules. If it was up to us you would never have to leave, and you and Riven could've lived here with the baby," Leonard told his daughter.

"I know..."

"But we will always be there when you two will need us, and you can always visit," he told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All of Daisy's things were brought into Riven's little house in Eraklyon's city. There were so many boxes he didn't know where to even start!

"So I guess I got all of Daisy's stuff... But I still feel like I'm missing something," he thought out loud.

"Uh, maybe Daisy herself?" she called him from the other side of the door, which was blocked by boxes.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized and moved the boxes from the doorway.

"Hey, you," he kissed her, "how do you feel today?"

"Weird..." she sighed, "I can't believe that this is where I'm going to live now... But it's better than nothing," she smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Yeah... Just trust me, when I can afford some place bigger than this, we will move right away. I only want the best for you and our children..." he said and held her closer.

"Child _ren_?" she raised an eyebrow at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I might be thinking a little bit forward lately," he laughed and blushed.

"A little bit, huh?" she smirked and kissed him again.

"Now come on, let's start unpack whatever we can," he said and took one box.

"And whatever we can't?" she asked.

"Well, there three rooms – our bedroom, the room which will turn into a nursery and the third room, which we can turn now to a storage room, what do you say about that?" he told her.

"Wow, that's pretty smart. And Musa always called you stupid," Daisy laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Once finishing putting everything away, Daisy stopped by the third empty room and leaned against the door frame. Riven noticed the way she looked at the room and stood right behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Blue or pink," she simply said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"If we're going to decorate this room in blue or pink," she explained and laughed slightly. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"And," he kissed her neck, "do you know when we are going to know this?"

"There are at least four more months for it," she groaned, "If only we could know now!"

"Well, I actually like this waiting and anticipation. It makes it more mysterious," Riven said.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

* * *

In the next morning, Daisy got ready quickly so she could eat the breakfast Riven made for her before going to school.

"Oh, god, Riven, I forgot that you're such a great cook!" she said while taking another bite.

"You're welcome! Oh, hey, I was thinking, how about we'll go to dinner tonight, at this new restaurant in the city?" he suggested.

"Oh, Riven, I don't want you to spend so much money on me," Daisy said and stood up and put on her schoolbag.

"Wait, I'll give you a ride to school," he said.

"My 23-years-old boyfriend who also got me pregnant, driving me to school? Thanks, but I'll pass," she told him.

"But I still love you, bye!" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

At the end of the boring and tiring school day, all Daisy wanted to do is to go back to her and Riven's place and take a nap. Boy, this baby was taking a lot of energy from her.

"Hey Dais! Isn't that your brother?" her friend asked as they went out from the school building. Daisy looked and saw Brandon and Sky waiting for her.

"Yes... I wonder what they want..." she told her friend and rushed to the guys.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to talk to you seriously. Is that possible?" Sky asked.

"Depends. Can I tell Riven that I'm coming with you?" she asked.

"Yes. And we'll even drive you back to his place," Brandon said.

" _Our_ place. I live there too now," Daisy corrected him.

"Right. So shall we go?" he asked and the three of them got into Sky's car.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! So I've been re-reading the whole story again and it was obvious that I have been rushing everything to make it up for not updating for so long. So here is the changed/fixed version of chapter 8, and soon there will be chapter 9!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sky's car stopped by the new restaurant Riven talked about earlier. But unlike Riven, Sky and Brandon could afford eating there. After being lead to a table, the three of them sat down and Sky began to talk.

"Look Daisy, what we're about to say is only because we love you and we care about you. You do know that having a baby is very hard, right? Changing diapers, waking up in the middle of the night, and the things it will do for your body..." he said.

Daisy looked at him for a moment, then said "Ok, what else you got?"

"Daisy, please, try to be reasonable. Why do you even want to keep this baby?" Brandon, her brother, said.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me to abort my baby?" she sat up straight in her chair and leaned forward to him.

"You know what, yes, I do. That way you could come back to live with mom and dad in the castle and live the good life instead of living with Riven in that little place and expect him to support you and the baby!" he said.

"I don't need to hear this anymore," she got up and left the restaurant. She called Riven to come and pick her up. In five minutes Riven was there with his motorcycle and the two left the place.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Riven insisted she will lay down on the couch.

"Now tell me, why they wanted to talk to you?" he asked as he sat on the other couch.

"About the whole baby thing, what else?" she told him.

"Brandon literally asked me to abort the baby!" she told him, and he became really pissed.

"He what?!" he asked and Daisy nodded

"Yeah. They tried to convince me not to keep the baby. Like they could do any better with Bloom and Stella..." she said. Riven couldn't help it but laugh at her comment. He could already imagine how hormonal Stella would be when she'll be pregnant and how poor Brandon will be.

"Look, don't worry about them anymore, okay? Because you've got me, and you've got your parents, and that's all that you need," he said and lied down on her stomach and kissed it.

"Speaking of which, you never told about your parents. They need to know they are about to be grandparents, right?" she looked down to her.

"Oh, my parents?" he sat up again.

"Yeah... Is everything okay with them?" she sat up as well.

"Well, um... I've never told you that, but... I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was a baby and I've been living in an orphanage in my home planet, Callisto, until I was 16 and started to study in the Red Fountain," he told her. She could tell he was holding his tears back.

"Why didn't you tell me about it in the first place?" she asked him.

"It's not something I talk about, or proud of..." he gave her a weak smile.

"Well, um, anyway... Next week I'm having my first ultra-sound. None of my parents can come since they have an important meeting, so it's just you and me. Unless you don't wanna come," she told him.

"What? Of course I'm coming! I won't miss to see my little boy," he smiled at her.

"You do know there are 50% chance that it's a girl," she raised a brow at him.

"We'll see about that," he pushed her playfully.

* * *

One week later –

Daisy and Riven were sitting in the waiting room for the doctor. There were other pregnant women who were in different stages of pregnancy. Daisy looked around nervously and couldn't stop tapping her foot. Riven shook his head and laughed at her.

"Come on, you have nothing to be nervous about!" he pulled her into a hug when her name was called and they walked into the doctor's office.

Lying on the examine bed, the doctor put the cold gel on Daisy's stomach and started to check her. The couple carefully looked on the monitor.

"Now, you see, it is currently in the size of a pea, and-," the doctor pointed at the screen.

"Now, tell me, is it a boy? It has to be a boy, right?" Riven asked her.

"No way, it has to be a girl!" Daisy said.

"Well, it is very early to know, but would you like to hear their heartbeats?" the doctor smiled at them.

"Excuse me, _their_ heartbeat _s_?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. Congratulations, you two are having twins," the doctor smiled at them.

"Riven, can you believe this? We're having twins. TWINS!" Daisy cried tears of joy.

"I can't believe it either! I can't believe it... I love you so much," he teared up as well and kissed her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Going back home, Daisy kept to daydream about the twins they were going to have. TWINS! She liked the sound of it. She couldn't wait to tell her parents and Bran- oh wait, Brandon didn't want to stay in touch with her.

Arriving home, she immediately called her parents. Luckily, they were out of the meeting by now.

"Hello, Daisy, sweetie!" Marilyn picked up her phone.

"Hi mom, are you with dad?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Marilyn said.

"Great, so put us on speaker!" Daisy said and did the same.

"Okay, we both hear you!" they could hear Leonard say.

"Okay, then, congratulations! You're going to be grandparents of not one, but _two_ babies!" Riven announced and Daisy laughed.

"OH! Oh, Riven, Daisy, that's amazing!" Marilyn said on the other side.

"We know! So when do we see you, guys?" Daisy asked her parents.

"Hopefully soon! Oh, these are such amazing news," Leonard said.

"We know! We hope to see you guys soon," Riven told them.

"We hope so too, but right now we are entering another meeting, so..." Marilyn said.

"Okay, so we'll talk to you later! Bye!" Daisy said and hung up. Then she sat there in silence, staring at the phone.

"Thinking of Brandon?" Riven asked.

"I just wish I could tell him as well, but he doesn't want to do anything with it," Daisy sadly said.

"Hey, now," he said and pulled her into a hug, "one way or another he'll find out, and I'm sure that once he will, he would be happy to be the uncle of these two," he put his hand on her stomach.

* * *

Three months later -

Daisy was now three and half months along. She was about to graduate high school. The only one at school who knew about her pregnancy was her best friend, Sabrina. Even the teachers didn't know.

At the graduation day, Daisy's parents arrived. Daisy hoped to see Brandon as well, but he didn't show up. But Daisy herself started showing, now that she was three and a half months pregnant with twins. But the graduation robe managed to hide it, and also she wore lots of big, lose t-shirts at school to hide it.

Riven wasn't there either. He had a shift at the restaurant in the center of the city, where he works at the bar. Apparently he's a pretty good bar tender, and he gets lots of tips (and phone numbers) from the ladies. Plus, it would've looked weird if he came to her graduation.

Or at least that's what he told her.

Arriving to her and Riven's little home, her parents escorted her in, when Daisy noticed everything is dark but full of candles.

"What in the world..." Leonard started to say when Riven came down the stairs.

"Riven? What's this all about? I thought you were at work and that we're meeting you there later," Daisy said, still confused.

"Yeah, I was lyin'... But it was to make you this surprise, and I'm actually glad that you, Leonard and Marilyn, are here so you could be our witnesses," Riven explained.

"Witnesses? Of what? Ow!" Leonard asked confused while Marilyn elbowed him.

"Daisy, you know that's a little bit of trouble for us get married in a public place at this time, but all I want is to marry you right here, right now, in our own little ceremony," Riven said and pulled a little box with two silver rings in it. They looked pretty expensive.

"Riven, what... how much did they cost?" Daisy asked him worried.

"Does that matter? All I want to know is if you're willing to this or not," he asked.

She hesitated. She took a big, deep breath, then picked out a ring and said "I do" and laughed. Riven smiled and took out the other ring.

"I, Riven of Calisto, take thee, Daisy of Eraklyon, to be my beloved wife – and mother of my children – in sickness and health, until death will do us apart."

He slid the ring onto her finger.

"And I, Daisy of Eraklyon, take thee, Riven of Calisto, to be my beloved husband, and father of my children, in sickness and health, until death will do us apart."

She slid the ring onto his finger.

Looking at each other's eyes, almost welling up, they kissed each other.

Leonard and Marilyn, looking from the side, were also very emotional. Riven and Daisy then hugged and Riven called them to join in.

Whipping her tears, Marilyn said "Now we have another reason to celebrate! Shall we go now?"

"Sure, but I'll need turn off the candles first," Riven scoffed.

"And I'll help you," Leonard said.

"And I need to put these robe and hat away," Daisy said, and went to the bedroom accompanied with her mother.

* * *

At the restaurant, they all raised a glass of wine (and orange juice for pregnant Daisy) for Daisy's graduation and sort-of marriage.

"Mom, dad, we really thank for this lunch," Daisy said, reaching out hand to her mother.

"It's really nothing, sweetheart. But actually, I think it's time for your graduation gift," Marilyn told her.

"Graduation gift?"

"Yes, well, actually it's a gift for both of you. Or should I say, four of you?" Leonard tried to joke.

The two couples were driving for about half-an-hour until they reached a pretty big house. You could even say, a mini-mansion.

"Mom, dad, what is this?" Daisy asked them confused.

"Just consider it as a humble gift from us," Leonard said.

"If this is humble, I can't even imagine what they'd give us when they're being extra," Riven whispered to Daisy.

"Uh, mom, dad, we can't have this, you can't be serious," Daisy protested.

"Now, now, we promised we will help you financially, and that's what we do. Now, enjoy your new home," Leonard gave Daisy the keys.

Daisy went to open the door, the others are behind her. Looking around, they saw the place had two floors and so many rooms just in the first one! A giant TV in the living room and –

"A pool? Is that a pool?" Riven asked himself out loud. As he got closer to the yard, he realized it is a pool.

"Oh my god, that's a pool. YES! Woohoo!" Riven screamed as he ran to the pool. And jumped into it. With his clothes.

"Well, thanks a lot," Daisy told her parents sarcastically.


End file.
